gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Głęboki cios
Scream Ntras wyszedł z sekcji medycznej. Od pach do pasa cały tors był w bandażach. Na głowie koło skroni miał opatrunek. Swym normalnym krokiem szedł do przodu. Ledwo generał opuścił sekcję, a już dostrzegł idącą w jego stronę brązowowłosą kobietę w mundurze oficera. Gdy znalazła się dwa metry od niego, zatrzymała się i zasalutowała. - Jak zwykle ona pamięta o tych wszystkich druczkach regulaminie… - Scream uśmiechnął się, stanął w miejscu i zasalutował - dzień dobry, Kaite. - Dzień dobry, sir - przywitała się z nim łączniczka. Lekko się uśmiechnęła z powodu powrotu generała do służby. - Możesz przejść do swobodnej pozycji, Kaite - Scream podszedł do pani porucznik. Skierował się od razu w sobie znaną stronę, a dziewczyna poszła za nim i była tuż obok niego. Po chwili przerwała ciszę jednym pytaniem. - Jak to się stało, że pan generał został ranny? W momencie powrotu z pola bitwy nie był pan nawet draśnięty, za to parę godzin później był pan generał w bardzo złym stanie? - zarazem zaciekawiona, jak i troskliwa Kaite zapytała generała. Obróciła się w bok i próbowała spojrzeć w jego oczy, lekko wychylając się do przodu. - A nic takiego… Spadłem z łóżka i się poturbowałem lunatykując… - ton oficera zmienił się z pewnego siebie na lekko zamyślony, zmęczony i bolejący. Scream odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę i chwycił się prawą dłonią za głowę. Lekko syknął z bólu. - Nic się panu generałowi nie stało? - zaniepokojona łączniczka zapytała przełożonego. Chciała mu jakoś pomóc… Wydawało się jej, że coś go boli albo trapi… - Nie ma takiej potrzeby. To nic wielkiego - odparł Ntras i machnął ręką na skutecznie pozorowany ból, po czym kontynuował marsz. Jego ton na powrót stał się pewny siebie, ciekawski i entuzjastyczny. Wraz z głosem zmienił się też i temat - a jak ma się Fan? - Stan generała Liersa jest mi nieznany - łączniczka od razu odrzekła. Nim jednak mogła wrócić do poprzedniego tematu, Ntras znowu ją zapytał. - Jak się rozwinęła sytuacja z moimi chłopakami na froncie? - Generał Li Dein przejął dowodzenie nad 2. dywizją piechoty do czasu pańskiego powrotu. Z tego co słyszałam, walki na froncie nie były tak zażarte jak podczas drugiego dnia bitwy - Kaite odpowiedziała na pytanie, acz była zdziwiona nagłą zmianą tematu. Zachowanie generała było conajmniej dziwne. Chciała się dowiedzieć co się jemu stało. Widziała jednak, że jej przełożony chyba celowo unika tematu. Musiała coś z tym zrobić - ja chyba pójdę do szefa działu komunikacji. Muszę mu złożyć raport z dotychczasowych moich działań. - Rozumiem. W takim razie do zobaczenia - Scream pożegnał się z Kaite. Dziewczyna odeszła i skierowała się do odpowiedniego miejsca. Ntras obejrzał się za nią i zastanawiał się czy nie popełnił przypadkiem błędu… - Czyli już nic więcej nie muszę podpisywać? - Snik Trait zapytał urzędnika licząc, że na dzisiaj ma już spokój z biurokracją. - Tak. Wszystkie procedury już zostały wykonane. Jest pan już wypisany ze szpitala psychiatrycznego - odpowiedział urzędnik zmęczonym głosem. Chciał już zakończyć swoją dzisiejszą zmianę - może już pan iść. - Do widzenia, sir - Snik po chwili zamyślenia wstał i opuścił pomieszczenie. Grodzie się przed nim rozstąpiły, a po chwili zamknęły. Wreszcie! Wreszcie Trait był wolny! Wreszcie opuścił tę „zaplutą norę”! Aczkolwiek w tym momencie był wolny tylko na zewnątrz. Wewnątrz dalej był przygnębiony po pierwszej bitwie o Trix. Nogami wlókł za sobą i posuwał się do przodu. Głowę miał lekko pochyloną do dołu. Nic już nie było dla niego takie samo jak przed inwazją… - Jak tam u ciebie Snik? Wszystko w porządku? - nagle jakiś oficer podszedł do pułkownika i zatrzymał go. - Tak, wszystko w porządku - Trait podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Po dłuższej chwili rozpoznał osobę. Niemrawym uspokajającym głosem próbował uspokoić byłego podkomendnego - to chyba szef oddziału logistycznego ze sztabu mojego rozbitego korpusu… - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej - sztabowiec był trochę zaniepokojony. - To tylko chwilowe problemy. Dzisiaj mało jadłem, bo za dużo czasu przy papierach siedziałem - Snik próbował rozładować atmosferę niemrawym żartem. Po krótkiej ciszy, zadał pytanie chcąc dowiedzieć się oto co się wydarzyło pod jego nieobecność - a jak tam flota Wuna Shouwa i te pięć tysięcy klonów, które przetrwało z mojego niepełnego korpusu? Co się działo, gdy siedziałem w szpitalu? - Nikt tobie nie mówił? Teraz wszystkie siły NR, które się wycofały z północnych terenów Pontana Seuda oraz z Trix, są elementami 8. Armii dowodzonej przez Wuna Shouwa. Połączyliśmy się z nimi w systemie Carelia, a następnie wycofaliśmy się do Xion VIII, a potem do Ansuion. Teraz jesteśmy na tej ostatniej planecie. Póki co przygotowujemy się do kontrofensywy. Ostatnio dużo reorganizowano. Ciebie zdegradowano na pułkownika i dowodzisz jednym z pułków piechoty w pewnej brygadzie lądowej, w której sztabie jestem oficerem. Dowódcą floty NR jest kontradmirał Exer Magnus, dowódcą sił z prywatnej armii Pontana Seuda jest niejaki generał Oq Y’der, dowódcą sił specjalnych jest pułkownik Ba Dhaad, a dowódcy sił lądowych nie wyznaczono jeszcze. - A jak z Atronem? Nie zrobią ataku wyprzedzającego naszą kontrofensywę? - Z Von Nepari wyruszyła Grupa Armii „Yan” i zaatakowała Trix - sztabowiec zaśmiał się głośno, po czym odparł uspokajając towarzysza - ponoć nasi mają już kontrolę nad orbitą planety i zrobili desant na jej powierzchni. Atron, więc nie może sobie pozwolić na atak na Ansuion, bo ma związane główne siły i środki koło Trix. Nie mamy powodów do obaw. Snikowi wróciły wspomnienia, gdy usłyszał o drugiej bitwie o Trix. Przypomniało mu się to jak on przejął kontrolę nad orbitą Trix, a potem zrobił desant na powierzchni tej planety. Przypomniało mu się to, gdy wpierw zaatakował bastiony piechoty atrońskiej, a potem oskrzydlał obronę stołeczną poprzez wąwóz. Wąwóz, w którym został zatrzymany pochód jego armii. Pamiętał to, aż za dobrze… Pamiętał, aż za dobrze tego demona, który masakrował bataliony jeden po drugim bez problemu. „To nie mógł być człowiek!” - pomyślał Snik. Ten sam piekielny obraz stanął mu przed oczami. Ludzkie zwłoki wylatywały na liczne metry do góry, jęki rannych rozlegały się wszędzie, Bob Ross zginął od zgniecenia jego płuc od wewnątrz przez tajemniczą siłę, a ludzka bestia zakuta w pancerz właśnie się na niego spojrzała. Te ślepia przysłonięte przez hełm wierciły dziurę w przerażonym oficerze. „Nie! Nie! Nie patrz na mnie!” - wykrzyknął Trait głośno, upadł na ziemię tyłkiem i próbował się odsunąć. Ściana jednak mu zablokowała drogę ucieczki. Tajemniczy przeciwnik doskoczył do niego i chwycił go za ramiona. „Nie! Nie!” - krzyknął panikujący pułkownik. - Sir! Co się panu stało? - sztabowiec potrząsał trzymając za ramiona Snika. Trait po chwili doszedł do siebie i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Połapał się w tym co się mniej więcej stało. - To nic wielkiego. Chwilowy uraz chyba. Zagoi się szybko - pułkownik powstał, otrzepał niedbale swój mundur i zostawił skonfundowanego oficera sztabowego samemu sobie. Pierwszego dnia drugiej bitwy o Trix obie strony walczyły o dominację w kosmosie. Bój zakończył się zwiększeniem sił lądowych Atronu na Trix, odwrotem floty Atronu na Trix I (księżyc planety) i przejęciem kontroli nad orbitą planety. Obie floty były zbyt wykrwawione, by znowu stanąć w szrankach, więc przeszły one do defensywy i zabezpieczenia linii zaopatrzeniowych z głębią swego państwa. Drugiego dnia armie obu stron stoczyły walną bitwę, w której panem pola bitwy pozostał Olen Pax. Aczkolwiek jego wojska poniosły w tamtym boju większe straty oraz musiał on zrezygnować z ataku z marszu na stolicę Trix. Obie strony wymęczone zażartym bojem przeszły do reorganizacji swych oddziałów. Atron desperacko ściągał każdego dostępnego na Trix rekruta, a Noworepublikanie powyszukiwali swoich wszystkich zagubionych (w chaosie drugiego dnia) żołnierzy. Główne siły były przegrupowywane na tyłach, a w tym czasie oddziały osłonowe toczyły ze sobą małe potyczki. Atrończycy skonstruowali umocnienia tworzące razem masywny łuk trudny do oskrzydlenia. Na północ od północnego krańca łuku był kompleks obozów jenieckich. Na południe od południowego krańca łuku było miasto stołeczne Atronu, w którym znajdowała się siedziba rządu… W końcu obie strony nabrały siły do rozstrzygającej bitwy… a przynajmniej tak myślały. Operacja: Tajfun polegająca na jednoczesnej kontrofensywie Grupy Armii „Yan” Olena Paxa i 8. Armii Wuna Shouwa zbliżała się właśnie do swego punktu kulminacyjnego. Słońce zaświeciło nad polem bitwy - przedpolami Akwitanum - na których przez ostatnie sześć dni przeciwne sobie armie razem użyźniały ziemię swoją krwią... Charakterystyczny dźwięk budzika obudził starszego sierżanta Davida Krokieda. Szukając po omacku ręką wyłączył funkcję urządzenia, które go obudziło. Zsunął kołdrę z siebie i wstał z łóżka biorąc datapad w dłoń. Przejrzał go w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek komunikatów. Nic ważniejszego tam nie było poza rozkazem stawienia się w gotowości koło linii frontu w ciągu najbliższego kwadransa. Ten rozkaz nie zdziwił podoficera, gdyż podobne dyspozycje były już w dniach wcześniejszych. Po chwili podniósł wzrok z nad datapada i spojrzał na wnętrze ciemnego pomieszczenia. W dziewięciu pozostałych łóżkach spała dziewiątka żołnierzy. Z pierwotnego oddziału, który miał na początku bitwy poległa trójka żołnierzy - kapral Hans, starszy szeregowy „Roothen” i starszy szeregowy „Toothen”, a pięciu innych żołnierzy było rannych. Sam Krokied był lżej ranny, za to pozostała czwórka była w szpitalu. Dwóch z tej czwórki zdołało już wrócić, więc starszy sierżant miał pod swoją komendą czterech znanych mu żołnierzy z ONRu oraz pięciu nieznanych mu przedtem ludzi, acz będących zawodowymi wojskowymi z pewnym doświadczeniem nabytym na ćwiczeniach... Rozmyślania te zostały przerwane. David założył na siebie swój mundur i powstał. - Pobudka! Wstawać, panowie! Mamy za kwadrans stawić się na zbiórce! Weźcie ze sobą ekwipunek bojowy! Ruchy! Ruchy! - głośno rozkazywał starszy sierżant. Jego podkomendni wstali na równe nogi z łóżek. Część się ociągała, ale po piętnastu sekundach już nikt nie spał i wszyscy się przebierali. Oddział Krokieda szybko i sprawnie się ubrał. Każdy wziął swoją broń ze sobą. Zadowolony podoficer wraz ze swoimi ludźmi opuścił pomieszczenie. Zamknął wejście do środka, po czym dziesiątka mężczyzn biegiem udała się na miejsce zbiórki. Mijali inne prostopadłościenne i improwizowane baraki, zbudowane naprędce przez inżynierów tuż po desancie na powierzchni planety. Biegli mając za sobą dopiero wschodzące słońce, a przed sobą linię frontu, na której znajdowały się republikańskie pozycje obronne. Gdy już znaleźli się na miejscu, dostrzegli ludzi przykucniętych za wałem obronnym. David zauważył podporucznika dowodzącego jego plutonem. Oficer wykonał ręką gest dając do zrozumienia, żeby oddział też kucnął. Podkomendni Krokieda natychmiast to zrobili. - Przełączcie się na kanał 9810 - Zakuci w pancerze żołnierze usłyszeli na kanale wewnętrznym ich plutonu rozkaz swego przełożonego. Podkomendni szybko wykonali tę czynność. Na nakazanym kanale początkowo panowała niezręczna cisza. Nigdy nie rozpoczynali treningów od tych czynności. Było to dla nich podejrzane. Napięcie narastało w powietrzu. Próbowali je jakoś rozładować. Usadowili się za wałem obronnym. Rozejrzeli się po okolicy. Wał roztaczał się od jednego horyzontu do drugiego horyzontu. Przed tym wałem znajdowały się kolejne wały. Każdy z nich zawierał w sobie liczne stanowiska ciężkich karabinów maszynowych. Tunele były nieliczne i pośpiesznie zrobione, a sam wał był wysoki na pół metra, a miejscami na metr. Tuż za wałem znajdowały się płytkie i niedbale wykonane zagłębienia dla obrońców, którzy mieli się za nimi schować. Hen przed nimi były pozycje obronne konfederatów, a za nimi wschodziło Słońce. Tak daleko jak rozciągał się wał, tak daleko widziano piechurów republikańskich. Wtem w komunikatorze rozległ się głos mężczyzny z wieku lat trzydziestu-czterdziestu. - Tutaj generał Marek Skywalker do żołnierzy Czwartej Armii. Nową Republikę Galaktyczną najechała bez wypowiedzenia wojny Konfederacja Atronu. Sektor Nakimo uległ i upadł przed wrogiem. My jednak zebraliśmy się i przybyliśmy na tę planetę zwaną Trix żeby zemścić się za to i zażegnać zagrożenie jakie reprezentuje dla nas Atron. Walczymy na powierzchni Trix już siódmy dzień. Liczni z nas polegli, dostali się do niewoli lub polegli. Wróg odpierał nasze ataki. Ofiara jaką złożyliśmy nie poszła na marne. Atrończycy stoją już na swoich ostatnich nogach. Mamy kilkukrotną przewagę liczebną. Musimy jedynie zebrać teraz nasze siły i uderzyć na wroga. Jego siła leżała w tchórzliwych i podstępnych działaniach. Teraz jednak, gdy grozimy mu zajęciem jego stołecznego miasta nie ma dokąd się wycofać. Złamiemy ten ostatni opór przeciwnika, a wtedy Atron upadnie przed nami na kolana. Dzisiaj jest ten dzień, gdy złamiemy opór wroga. Nie rozkazuję wam przeżyć. Rozkazuję wam wygrać! - postać przemawiała pewnym siebie głosem inspirując piechurów do czynów, do których nie myśleli, że są zdolni. Żołnierze wydali z siebie głośne „hurraaaa!”. Po chwili z jednego z licznych pojazdów będących koło wału wyszedł mężczyzna ubrany w brązowo-beżowe szaty Mistrza Jedi z paroma nałożonymi nań szarymi elementami pancerzu takimi jak nagolenniki czy naramienniki. - Naprzód, dzielni żołnierze Czwartej Armii! Dzisiaj jest nasz dzień zwycięstwa! - człowiek złożył dłoń w pięść i uniósł swoją rękę do góry jednym stanowczym ruchem. Żołnierze po głosie poznali tę osobę. - Skywalker! On tu przyszedł ze sztabu! Generał będący tuż koło żołnierzy? Niemożliwe - Davida Krokieda zdziwiło to wszystko. Wtem jednak wszyscy wojskowi schowani za wałami opuścili dotychczasową osłonę i pobiegli do przodu. Do przodu. Do przodu ku pozycjom wroga. Ku tym samym pozycjom, które tak obficie skropili krwią żołnierze Obrony Nowej Republiki atakując okopaną Czwartą Dywizję Li Deina. David Krokied spojrzał w bok. Dostrzegł Marka Skywalkera biegnącego wraz z czwórką Rycerzy Jedi będących jego Gwardią. Towarzyszyła mu kompania piechoty specjalnie wyznaczona do chronienia go. Mistrz Jedi znajdował się chyba na sto-dwieście metrów od niego. To co widział zdziwiło go. Nigdy przedtem czegoś typu nie widział. Naraz operatorzy karabinów maszynowych, artylerzyści i kanonierzy otworzyli ogień we wroga. Ogromny hałas zapanował nad dotychczas spokojną doliną. Błyski i lasery blasterów rozświetliły całkiem ciemną okolicę. Istna nawała strzałów zasypała pozycje konfederackie. Atrończycy zostali przygwożdżeni tym ostrzałem, a biegnący szybko piechurzy dobiegli do ich pozycji. Rozpoczęła się zażarta walka wręcz, w której konfederaci pomimo swej dzielności ulegli przeciwnikom. -''Pierwsza linia obrony padła. Ta sama pierwsza linia obrony, której zdobycie w drugim dniu bitwy zajęło nam wiele godzin, upadła teraz w mniej niż dwadzieścia minut! Atron można pokonać!'' - pomyślał zaskoczony nagłym sukcesem David. Czuł, że teraz mógłby dokonać nawet cudu. Takiego cudu jak zwycięstwo. Ntras otworzył powoli swoje oczy. Słyszał jakiś odgłos. Chyba ktoś go wołał. Oficer przetarł swoje oczy i podniósł się do pozycji leżąco-siedzącej. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął przy tym. Poczuł lekki ból w paru miejscach, które były przykryte bandażami. - Generale! Niech pan wstaje! Generale! - szary droid protokolarny nerwowo prosił stojąc tuż koło łóżka. Scream spojrzał na swój zegarwk i zmrużył oczy. Drugi raz ziewnął, nawet nie zasłaniając ust. - Co takiego dzieje się o wpół do piątej, że musisz mnie budzić? - senny oficer spytał swego robotycznego adiutanta spoglądając w jego stronę. - Podporucznik Kaite zameldowała, że Nowa Republika zaatakowała nas, sir - odpowiedział droid lekko skonfundowany reakcją swego pana. - No i co z tego? Robią to już od tygodnia - generał dywizji ziewnął już trzeci raz, a następnie położył się spać i przykrył się kołdrą - oficerowie liniowi powinni być zdolnymi samemu to ogarnąć. - Podporucznik Kaite zaznaczyła, że pierwsza linia obrony upadła w ciągu kwadransa, a sektory generała Xara oraz generała Deina, też zostały zaatakowane w tym samym momencie - dodał droid na odchodnym. - Co?! Czemu mi tego najpierw nie powiedziałeś?! - zszokowany generał wstał na równe nogi i zrzucił z siebie kołdrę. Natychmiast zaczął się przebierać w swój strój bojowy. Nagle ożywiony oficer szybko doszedł do jednego wniosku i po chwili szybko dodał - Przekaż moje rozkazy! Zarządzić alarm w 2. dywizji piechoty! Obudzić wszystkich! Zapobiec przełamaniu drugiej i trzeciej linii obrony! Utrzymać je za wszelką cenę! - Rozumiem, generale. Przekażę te rozkazy teraz - odparł droid opuszczając pomieszczenie. Dowódca dywizji zmienił bieliznę i założył na siebie swój mundur. Włożył nogi we wzmocnione kamasze, a dłonie w skórzane rękawice. Pas z kaburą i przydziałowym pistoletem oraz dwoma wibronożami przyczepił do swych spodni. Wziął ze sobą swoją czapkę oficerską, a następnie wraz z szóstką ochroniarzy - dotychczas pilnujących wejścia do jego pokoju - opuścił swoją sypialnię i udał się niezliczonymi korytarzami biegiem w sobie znaną stronę. Mijał śpieszących się i krzątających się żołnierzy. - Sprawdzałem wczoraj pierwszą linię obronny. Była ona zdolna do odparcia każdego ataku poza zmasowaną generalną ofensywą. A to oznacza, że wróg rzucił dzisiaj poważną część swych zasobów naprzeciwko nam. Aktualnie panuje chaos i jeżeli go nie opanuję to front może się wkrótce załamać - Scream na szybko przeanalizował sytuację w głowie. Wszedł do parku maszyn. Rozejrzał się po nim i natychmiast podszedł do swojego wozu sztabowego. - Mantry! - Scream zawołał po imieniu swego kierowcę. - Jestem obecny, sir!- odparł półsennym głosem kapral wstając ze swojego fotela kierowcy ustawionego poziomo. Jednym ruchem opuścił pojazd, stanął na baczność przed generałem dywizji i zasalutował. - Przygotuj wóz do wyjazdu! - rozkazał Ntras zadowolony ze swojego podkomendnego, który zgodnie z rozkazami spał (w trakcie bitew lądowych) w wozie sztabowym i dzięki temu był do dyspozycji niemal niezależnie od okoliczności. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kasztanowłosy podoficer wszedł z powrotem do pojazdu i ustawił oparcie swego fotela pionowo względem podłogi. Usiadł w fotelu i szybko aktywował wóz po wsunięciu kluczyków, wpisaniu kodów i kliknięciu paru guzików. Obok niego usiadł jeden z ochroniarzy. Za to pozostali ochroniarze i generał siedli za nim. - To dokąd to jedziemy, sir? - Mantry spytał Screama. - Na linię frontu 2. dywizji piechoty. Konkretnie wzgórze 103 - odparł oficer przeglądając wszystkie meldunki i wiadomości na datapadzie, do których miał dostęp. Mało było istotnych informacji, a dużo było gadania o niczym, powtarzania tych samych danych, własnych wrażeń etc. To go nie interesowało. Z chęcią przeczytałby jakiś raport, ale nikt takowego jeszcze nie spisał, bo (najpewniej) albo nie znał sytuacji albo zajmował się jej opanowaniem. - Przyjąłem, sir - poinformował młodzieniec i opuścił park maszyn. Zostawili za sobą bazę. Bezpieczne schronienie zostało porzucone na rzecz zmoczonego deszczem lasu, w którym dwie strony wzajemnie się wyżynały. Wóz sztabowy dotarł do wzgórza 103 - dominującej nad całym terenem pozycji, która dawała możliwość nadzorowania znacznej części frontu 2. dywizji piechoty. W opinii Screama było to idealne miejsce dla dowódcy próbującego ustabilizować sytuację tej dywizji. Wóz zatrzymał się, a generał wraz z ochroniarzami wysiadł z pojazdu i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Na wybrzuszeniu terenowym przebywali liczni żołnierze, a parę ciężkich karabinów maszynowych było rozstawionych. Poprawił swoją kwadratową czapkę na głowie. Skierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę grupki nielicznych oficerów, którzy tam przebywali. Dostrzegli go i obrócili się w jego stronę. Wśród nich była kobieta, starszy mężczyzna, dwójka osób z działu organizacji i zastępca szefa sztabu jednej z brygad. - Dzień dobry! Jestem generał dywizji Scream Ntras, dowódca 2. dywizji piechoty! Kto tu dowodzi? Wystąp i podaj stopień, imię i nazwisko! - oficer szybko się przywitał, po czym rzucił komendę. Czas go gonił. Nie zależało mu na uprzejmościach. - Tymczasowo dowodzę drugą linią obrony - starszy mężczyzna zasalutował, wystąpił z grupki i stanął na baczność - pułkownik Oriax Swenn, sir - Prosiłbym o szybki raport sytuacyjny - Scream zasalutował niedbale i przeszedł do sedna sprawy. - Na drugiej linii obrony jest zebrane naprędce zgrupowanie, które utworzyłem i nazywa się Grupa Bojowa „Swenn”. Składa się ona z dwóch batalionów piechoty wzmocnionych kompanią artylerii i paronastoma innymi mniejszymi pododdziałami. Wróg naciera na wszystkich odcinkach, ale nigdzie nie doszło do przełamania lub obejścia naszych pozycji. Póki co na datapadzie podpułkownik Morris Hassuba sporządził mapę przedstawiającą rozlokowanie naszych oddziałów na datapadzie na podstawie meldunków - zameldował energicznie starszy i wysoki oficer. - Morris… Morris Hassuba... to chyba jeden ze sztabowców z którejś z dwóch moich brygad. Ta kobieta to Kaite, tamtej dwójki nie znam z imion, ale chyba są w którymś ze sztabów. Za to tego dziadek znikąd nie kojarzę… ma chyba trzy razy tyle lat co ja… Oriax Swenn… Oriax Swenn… nie bardzo pamiętam to nazwisko - Scream przyjrzał się grupce, która najpewniej robiła za improwizowany sztab Grupy Bojowej. Po domyśleniu się lub odkryciu tożsamości poszczególnych osób zwrócił się do Oriaxa - poprosiłbym ten datapad, pułkowniku. Bez słowa oficer podał mu urządzenie z wyświetloną mapą sytuacji. Ntras przez chwilę analizował pozycję i zadał ciekawskim głosem jedno pytanie. - Pułkownik Swenn… Czy jest pan w kawalerii? - Tak. Dowodzę dwieście siódmym pułkiem kawalerii w drugiej dywizji piechoty, sir - starszy mężczyzna odpowiedział od razu przyglądając się swojemu przełożonemu - skąd pan generał o tym wiedział? - Widać to po pańskim stylu rozstawienia żołnierzy, pułkowniku - odpowiedział mu generał uśmiechając się. Oddał datapad podpułkownikowi Morrisowi Hassubie i zwrócił się do swojej łączniczki - Kaite! Przekaż rozkaz wszystkim z 2. dywizji piechoty, że jakiekolwiek pojazdy zdolne do walki mają zostać skoncentrowane tuż za wzgórzem 103. Koło pojazdów skoncentrować też doborową rezerwę. Najbardziej mi zależy na pancerniakach i oraz żołnierzach z dywizyjnego pułku Gwardii, ale innymi też nie pogardzę. Artylerzyści niech zajmą pozycje za wzgórzami albo niech ukryją swoje stanowiska artyleryjskie! Będziesz przekazywała moje rozkazy żołnierzom z 2. dywizji - spojrzał na dwójkę sztabowców stojących niedaleko niego i zwrócił się do nich - wy dwaj! Podajcie swoje przydziały! - Obaj jesteśmy z oddziału organizacji ze sztabu 345. brygady - zameldował jeden z żołnierzy. - W takim wy dwaj będziecie kierowali dyslokowaniem żołnierzy, oddziałów i pojazdów dopiero wkraczających do walki. Macie postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami pułkownika Swenna! - Scream obrócił się w stronę wspomnianego oficera - Oriax! Będziesz dowodził doborową rezerwą piechoty zmotoryzowanej, kawalerii oraz pancerniaków oraz pomagał tamtym dwóm w dyslokowaniu naszych zasobów dywizyjnych! - na samym końcu zwrócił się do Hassuby - Morris! Aktualizuj mapę na datapadzie, informuj mnie o tym, które punkty potrzebują uzupełnień ludzkich oraz przełóż moje dyspozycje na poszczególne rozkazy, których treść oraz adresatów masz podawać Kaite na bieżąco! Wszyscy rozumiecie co macie robić? - Tak, sir! - odpowiedziała piątka ludzi, którzy parę chwil temu spali, a jeszcze niedawno ratowali front od zagłady. Przybycie entuzjastycznego, młodego generała, który miał plan z pewnością im pomogło. Nie oznacza to jednak, że przedtem jako takiego planu nie mieli. Po prostu teraz wreszcie ktoś przejął dowodzenie i wskazał im co mają robić. Kaite uśmiechnęła się widząc, że generał znowu jest w formie i zabrała się za swoje obowiązki. - Niech sobie Czwarta Armia rzuca przeciwko mnie wszystko! Z takimi podkomendnymi odeprę każde ich natarcie. Nie ważne co zrobią to nie przejdą przez drugą linię obrony siłą! - Scream spojrzał na front i uśmiechnął się. Wziął makrolornetkę i zaczął obserwować rozwijającą się sytuację. Kobieta powoli otworzyła oczy. Bolała ją mocno głowa. Oślepiało ją jakieś białe światło. Przymrużyła oczy i uniosła swoją dłoń zasłaniając je. Powoli zaczynała dostrzegać szczegóły otaczającej ją przestrzeni. Niespodziewanie usłyszała nieznajomy głos. - Witam panią kapitan Kaylę Jortun wśród żywych. - Kapitan?! Niemożliwe! Ja jestem generałem dywizji, a nie kapitanem - odparła oburzona Kayla. Podniosła się i odwróciła w stronę w swego rozmówcy. Okazał się on być szeroko uśmiechniętym oficerem. Wyglądał jak Ci wszyscy równo uczesani absolwenci jakiejś Akademii Oficerskiej, co myślą, że „są super, bo ukończyli jakąś szkołę i dostali jakiś papierek stwierdzający, że są ekspertami od chujoznawstwa”. Prawdopodobnie był jednym z nich. Siedział on na krześle koło jej łóżka. Łóżka szpitalnego. Kayla była w sekcji medycznej. - Na mocy rozkazu dowódcy Grupy Armii „Yan” Olena Paxa oraz dowódcy Teatru Zachodniego Johna Baptroba zostałaś zdegradowana do stopnia kapitana - oznajmił nieznajomy. - N-n-niemożliwe - Kayla była w szoku. Rzeczywistość zdawała się stawać jakimś chorym snem, a wręcz makabrycznym koszmarem. Nie wiedziała jak teraz ma ona stanąć przed rodziną i Willem po tym, gdy zawiodła na polu bitwy i została zdegradowana. Nie wiedziała co ma począć i chciała, żeby ten sen się skończył. Zamknęła oczy i uszczypnęła się. Ponownie otworzyła oczy, ale oficer dalej był tam gdzie się znajdował. Zrobił on lekko zakłopotaną minę. - Wszystko okej? - Gdzie ja jestem? - Kayla zignorowała pytanie nieznajomego - i kim pan jest do cholery?! - Jesteśmy w sekcji medycznej kompleksu obozów jenieckich „Vasserlot” należącym do Atronu. Ja natomiast nazywam się major Adler Mulhausen z byłej 10. dywizji piechoty ONR - były pułkownik zaczynał już powątpiewać w zdrowie psychiczne swojej rozmówczyni. Mimo tego dalej się do niej uśmiechał. Wysunął w jej stronę dłoń w geście powitania. - Miło mi pana poznać, sir - powiedziała bezbarwnym głosem Kayla, podając dłoń Adlerowi i dalej nie mogąc się podnieść po wiadomości, że do jej wszystkich ostatnich porażek należy dodać fakt, że dostała się do wrogiej niewoli zamiast heroicznie zginąć w ręce z bronią. Jej wzrok był pusty i skierowany do przodu, ale nie koncentrował się na czymkolwiek konkretnym. - A ten milczek to kapitan Sir Fridrik Auffenberg. Były podkomendny pani - dodał Adler Mulhausen przedstawiając jej stojącego obok niego oficera. - Jak to „były”? - zdumiona i zszokowana Jortun spojrzała na oficera, który niedawno strzelił jej w plecy. To co się działo było dla niej kompletnie niezrozumiałe. - 108. dywizja piechoty została rozwiązana. Oboje nie mamy już żadnego przydziału - wyjaśnił Fridrik cedząc słowa przez zęby i spoglądając na jego byłą przełożoną. - J-j-jak t-t-to?! T-to n-n-n-niem-m-m-możliwe… - ledwo wydukała z siebie. Kayli zaczęły ciec łzy po policzkach. Ogrom zadanej klęski ją przytłaczał za bardzo. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu wszystko było w porządku... A teraz? A teraz „była nikim”. Cały jej świat, który „chwilę temu” zdawał się być zbudowanym z najtwardszej stali, rozpadł się jak domek z kart pod wpływem atrońskiej nawałnicy, która go zburzyła i nie zostawiła kamienia na kamieniu z pierwotnej konstrukcji. Próbowała schować głowę w swoich ramionach. Dziewczyna się popłakała - zawiodłam… zawiodłam ich… - I to ma być była generał dywizji z wojsk lądowych Nowej Republiki? - Auffenberg nie chcąc przyglądać się załamanej kobiecie odwrócił się o 180 stopni i wyszedł. Zakłopotany Adler nie wiedział co z tym wszystkim zrobić. W tym momencie jedynie bezradnie się przyglądał płaczącej pani kapitan. Zastanawiał się czy coś zrobić, ale w końcu zrezygnował z czegokolwiek i już poszedł. Zrozpaczona Kayla płakała mając głowę schowaną pomiędzy swoimi ramionami. Coś pod nosem mówiła pokroju „zawiodłam”, „niemożliwe” i „co się teraz stanie” itp. Odgłosy przez nią wydawane były całkiem głośne. Tak głośne, że nie usłyszała zbliżającej się osoby. - Ile jeszcze czasu będziesz tutaj siedziała i beczała? - padło zniecierpliwione pytanie. - Co? Właśnie moja kariera została zaprzepaszczona, a reputacja zrównana z błotem, a ty to nazywasz beczeniem?! - Jortun podniosła głowę do góry i spojrzała na osobę to mówiącą. Był nią Auffenberg. Rozsierdził on dziewczynę swoją wypowiedzią. - Nie po to ratowałem tobie tyłek przed tobą samą ogłuszając ciebie blasterem, żebyś teraz tu beczała, zwłaszcza, gdy wszyscy się gapią na ciebie, a ty zostałaś wypisana z sekcji medycznej - Fridrik odparł lodowatym tonem nie bacząc na reakcję dziewczyny. Wyjął zza pleców dokument i podał go dziewczynie. Było na nim napisane czarno na białym, że jej terapia została zakończona. - Ty… ty… wredny… oficerku jeden… Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - Kayla powstała z łóżka dysząc nienawistnie. Z chęcią, by mu skręciła kark na miejscu, ale szlachcic był od niej wyższy. Wkurzał ją samym faktem, że zachowywał się tak chłodno i irytująco. - Przypominam, że tutaj dalej obowiązuje regulamin i zgodnie z nim będziesz się tutaj do mnie zwracała - Fridrik uciął dyskusję swym typowym lodowatym tonem. Obrócił się o 180 stopni i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia. Na odchodnym dodał - jeżeli znasz drogę do swojej, nowej kwatery to stąd sobie pójdę. Jortun miała dość irytującego szlachcica. Ucieszyło ją, że już sobie poszedł. Słysząc jego uwagę zorientowała się, że nie znała w ogóle miejsca, w którym przebywała. - Czekaj! - krzyknęła Kayla próbując pobiec za Fridrikiem. - Za nim wyjdziesz z medycznej to weź swój identyfikator ze sobą - kapitan zatrzymał się domyślając się, że zdegradowana generał zapomniała o pewnym przedmiocie. Obejrzała się ona za siebie w poszukiwaniu dokumentu. Początkowo jednak go nie zauważyła. Auffenberg neutralnym tonem dodał, uśmiechając się pod nosem - identyfikator jest na szafce nocnej. Jortun obróciła się do tyłu i podeszła do szafki. Podniosła z niej leżący identyfikator z przyczepionym sznurkiem i zawiesiła go sobie na szyi. Następnie podeszła do czekającego wyprostowanego Fridrika i wraz z nim udała się w stronę swej kwatery. Czwarta Armia Marka Skywalkera uderzyła swoimi dwoma trzecimi na pozycje Atronu w sektorze południowym (dowodzonym przez Li Deina) i centralnym (dowodzonym przez Duna Xara) oraz na ich styku (dowodzonym przez Screama Ntrasa). Jedynie sektor północny (dowodzony przez Honga Kaasa) nie został zaatakowany. Trzy atrońskie dywizje piechoty liczące mniej niż czterdzieści tysięcy żołnierzy zostały zaatakowane przez ponad czterdzieści tysięcy republikańskich piechurów z dwôch dywizji piechoty. NR miało dodatkowo efekt zaskoczenia oraz znaczącą początkową przewagę liczebną i ogniową przeciwko słabej pierwszej linii obrony obsadzonej przez symboliczne siły zdolne do odparcia słabych i średnich atatków. Natarcie na lewym skrzydle zostało wyhamowane przez około dziesięć tysięcy żołnierzy Li Deina, którzy mieli oparcie w solidnych fortyfikacjach. Szturm na prawym skrzydle został odparty przez Duna Xara, który dysponował gorszymi od Li Deina umocnieniami, ale miał więcej od niego żołnierzu. Największe postępy zanotowano na odcinku Screama Ntrasa, który dysponował takimi samymi fortyfikacjami jak Xar, a tyloma ludźmi co Dein, więc miał najgorszą linię obrony obsadzoną przez najmniejszą ilość ludzi. We froncie powstało wybrzuszenie, a front Konfederacji mógł zostać przełamany. Jednak teraz na odcinku drugiej dywizji piechoty zaczynała się sytuacja zmieniać drastycznie. - Sir! Co mamy robić? - Kanan Bridger - Rycerz Jedi będący dowódcą Gwardii Skywalkera zadał pytanie obserwując sytuację. - Przeczytałem tamtą przemowę napisaną przez Olena. Zrobiłem wszystko co on nakazał. Morale 4. Armii się podniosło. Uwierzyliśmy we własne siły i z marszu upadła przed nami pierwsza linia obrony wroga. Jednak dalej nie możemy pójść! Moje ataki nie pomagają. Nie możemy przełamać ich pozycji. Gdy tylko próbuję to zrobić to artyleria rozprasza piechotę, a kawaleria dobija ją atakiem z zaskoczenia w trakcie zmiany szyku. Dodatkowo jeszcze grasują oddziały pancerno-zmotoryzowane, które swymi kontratakami odrzucają piechotę do tyłu, a potem wycofują się zamiast wejść w przygotowane na nie zasadzki... Ta formacja obronna w centrum natarcia jest niczym żelazna ściana. Po lewej natomiast stoi ten „sadysta-artylerzysta”, który „tylko się cieszy jak nasze bataliony stają się liczebnie plutonami”... Jego maszynka do mięsa wykrwawia nam skrzydło! Po prawej grasuje Dun Xar i tylko czeka na okazję do kontrataku! Ch-chyba przegra… Nie! Nie mogę tak myśleć! Olen mi obiecał, że wygramy to wygramy! - Skywalker na szybko podsumował sytuację w głowie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i obrócił w stronę Kanana - nasze centrum utknęło, lewe skrzydło się wykrwawia, prawe skrzydło się zatrzymało. To idealna okazja dla rezerw wkroczenia do akcji i pokonania wroga. Może się wydawać, że przegrywamy, ale wróg z trudnością odpiera nasze natarcie. Tak jak generał Pax przewidział: dzisiaj jest nasz zwycięski dzień. - Rozumiem, s-sir! - Kanan ledwo wydukał. Był zszokowany przemianą dowódcy. Wczoraj był on przegrany i myślał jedynie o porażce. Dzisiaj tryskał energią i wierzył w zwycięstwo - generał Pax chyba posiada jakąś nieznaną moc odmieniania ludzi... - W takim razie niech 212. dywizja pancerna zdobędzie to wzgórze w centrum centralnej dywizji piechoty! Ja, Gwardia i moi ochroniarze wzmocnią natarcie! Niech artyleria nas wesprze! - rozkazał Skywalker zadowolony, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z przewidywaniami jego przyjaciela. Cała machina wojenna poszła w ruch. Tam gdzie zdawało się, że natarcie utknęło, nagle ruszyło ono z nowym impetem do przodu gromiąc Atron jak nigdy dotąd. Tymczasem w sztabie Screama Ntrasa, który udało się zebrać (tak jak całą dywizję) w trakcie czasu kupionego przez obronę drugiej linii obrony, aż wrzało. Sytuacja na froncie wisiała na włosku, a oficerowie robili wszystko, żeby zapobiec klęsce. - Sir! Rdzeń naszych sił jest związany! - Marek Skywalker pojawił się na linii frontu! Nie mamy jak go zatrzymać! - Republikańska dywizja pancerna została zaangażowana do walki przed wzgórzem 103! - Gdzie się podział generał Scream Ntras? - zadał pytanie szef działu operacji. - Nie ważne gdzie się podział, sir. Ważne, że mamy od niego rozkazy przekazane przez jego oficer łącznościową! - odparł szef sztabu i zaczął czytać na głos - „Rozkazy od generała Ntrasa: Sektorom atakowanym przez Jedi dostarczyć granaty błyskowo-hukowe, nauszniki i zmodyfikowane specjalne okulary wchodzące w skład ekwipunku błyskowo-hukowego. Mają oni mieć priorytet w tego typu sprzęcie oraz granatach odłamkowych i ciężkich karabinach maszynowych. Niech wpierw zasypią Jedi błyskowo-hukowymi, a potem otworzą do nich ogień z CKMów i rzucą w nich granatami odłamkowymi. Przeciwko oddziałom 212. dywizji pancernej używać skoncentrowanego ostrzału artyleryjskiego. Rezerwa zmotoryzowana ma czekać w pogotowiu.” - A Ntras znowu się ugania za niewiadomo czym będąc w linii jak jakiś kapitan czy porucznik, a nie generał dywizji. Zabije go kiedyś za to… - pomyślał sobie szef działu operacji lekko się uśmiechając do siebie. Rozkazy zostały przekazane oddziałom. Nim jednak mogły one wejść w życie Republikanie zanotowali kolejne postępy. Sytuacja wymakała się powoli spod kontroli sztabu dywizji, a znajdowała się pod czyjąś inną kontrolą. Front stawał się co raz bardziej chaotyczny, a oficerowie sztabowi zaniepokojeni. - Rozkazy z Naczelnego Dowództwa! 1. dywizja piechoty, 2. dywizja piechoty i 4. dywizja piechoty mają utworzyć Armijny Oddział Wydzielony „M’kadronus”. 1. dywizja i 4. dywizja mają utrzymywać swoje dotychczasowe pozycje, a 2. dywizja ma nakaz wykonania „niebieskiego dywanu” - szef działu komunikacji przeczytał dyspozycje na głos - wycofujemy się na linię rzeki Preut… Z tych wszystkich momentów czemu akurat mamy teraz to wykonać? Przecież uporządkowany odwrót i przegrupowanie sił, gdy front jest bliski penetracji, należy do niemal niewykonalnych zadań. Ból. Marek poczuł w prawym ramieniu ból. Potworny ból po eksplozji granatu odłamkowego rzuconego, tuż po granacie błyskowo-hukowym. Nie mógł ruszyć tym ramieniem. Siedzący Jedi spojrzał na leżące zwłoki osiemnastoletniego Atrończyka. Tego samego, który chwilę temu został zabity przez Kanana Bridgera. Ten jeden szeregowy był zdolny zadać mu większą i trwalszą ranę niż sam Fan Liers czy Scream Ntras parę dni temu. - Niech mu ziemia lekką będzie. Dzielnie walczył do samego końca... Ale co z ludźmi, którzy będą po nim płakali? Co z jego rodziną, znajomymi i krewnymi? - rozmyślał Skywalker patrząc na zwłoki zmasakrowane ciosem zadanym Mocą oraz cięciem miecza świetlnego. - Generale! Co się panu stało? - spytał Even. Rycerz Jedi z Gwardii Marka. Ten, który najlepiej z całej czwórki znał się na medycynie. - To zwykła rana ramienia. Nic mi nie jest - obrócił się w jego stronę Mistrz Jedi pokazując mu zmasakrowane ramię. - Trzeba ją natychmiast opatrzyć, sir! - zaprotestował Even. Marek przystał na tę propozycję i nie stawiał oporu. Ramię zostało zabandażowane. W tym czasie Skywalker przyglądał się okolicy. Pobliskiej linii frontu, na której wrzały zażarte walki. Miejscu, które już zdobyli, gdzie znajdowały się wraki czołgów z 212. dywizji pancernej oraz zwłoki martwych żołnierzy obu stron. - Niepotrzebnie tu wchodziliśmy. Nie da się przełamać pozycji opartej o linię rzeki i bronioną przez zdeterminowanych ludzi. Niepokojące są też meldunki o dużych koncentracjach wrogich sił koło flanek 212. dywizji pancernej - Marek zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim. Czy był sens w ogóle toczyć ten bój? Czy był sens w ogóle pozostać na tej planecie? Czy był sens w ogóle walczyć z Atronem? Dużo pytań, a niewiele odpowiedzi. - Sir! Jakie są rozkazy dla 212. dywizji pancernej? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Kanan stojąc i górując nad siedzącym Markiem i opatrującym go Evenem. Chciał już wrócić spokojnie do bitwy. - Gdy tylko Even mnie opatrzy to wycofujemy się stąd - oznajmił spokojny i melancholijny Marek. - Co? Ale czemu niby? Przecież wygrywamy! - Generał Pax ostrzegał mnie, że w takich okolicznościach najpewniej Atron zastawi pułapkę na moje siły. Ja właśnie z tej pułapki się wycofam - odparł Mistrz Jedi ignorując chęć Bridgera do walki - poza tym na razie opuszczamy linię frontu i cofniemy się bardziej na tyły. W międzyczasie flota Wuna Shouwa licząca osiemdziesiąt pięć okrętów opuściła nadprzestrzeń i znalazła się w pobliżu Xion VIII. Tej samej planety, na której zostawiono parę tygodni temu oddziały do walki partyzanckiej. Tej samej planety, ponad którą Ren Kaas niemal unicestwił 8. Armię. Wtedy jedynie pomysł Exera Magnusa inspirowany manewrem dawnego, imperialnego admirała Malthusa, zatrzymał blitzkrieg przeciwnika za cenę utraty połowy lotnictwa. Wtedy Ren Kaas miał trzydzieści dziewięć okrętów przeciwko dwudziestu ośmiu okrętom republikańskim. Teraz jednak przeciwko potężnej armadzie republikańskiej nic nie stało na drodze. Albo tak się zdawało. Na mostku flagowca 8. Armii siedział Wun na fotelu wmontowanym do podłogi. Przed nim był iluminator, przez który można było dostrzec zielonawą planetę Xion VIII. Podłoga z fotelem była elementem kładki. Na bok oraz jednocześnie poniżej od kładki były stanowiska operacyjne oficerów mostka, którzy zajmowali się obsługą licznych przyrządów i instrumentów badawczych okrętu. Na mostku koło wszystkich wejść stali ochroniarze pilnujący bezpieczeństwa generała. - Ile wrogich statków jest w systemie Xion? - zapytał Wun Shouw. - W systemie Xion nie ma żadnych wrogich okrętów. Powtarzam, w systemie Xion nie ma żadnych wrogich okrętów - zameldował jeden z oficerów. - Hmmmm… Z pewnością to jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Pozytywnym zaskoczeniem - Wun się lekko uśmiechnął. Zdziwiła go ta sytuacja. Przez chwilę podejrzewał, że może to być pułapka. Po krótkiej chwili zastanawiania się wydał rozkazy - podzielić flotę na siedemnaście eskadr po pięć okrętów! Do zabezpieczenia każdego z tuneli nadprzestrzennych zostawić po jednej eskadrze! Reszta floty niech skoncentruje się nad Xion VIII! Przeskanować ją w poszukiwaniu wrogich pozycji! Odpowiedzialni za to oficerowie na mostku zaczęli skanować planetę. Trochę czasu im to zajmowało. Po kilkunastu minutach nadszedł raport. - Sir! Wykryto w mieście stołecznym fortyfikacje obsadzone przez atrońskich żołnierzy. Nie mamy pewności co do liczebności, ale mają conajmniej kilka tysięcy żołnierzy - zameldował ten sam oficer co poprzednio. - Nadać komunikat do cywilnej populacji, że będziemy przeprowadzali bombardowanie orbitalne miasta. Mają dwadzieścia minut na ewakuację. Potem zrównam z ziemią całe to miasto - chłodno i twardo powiedział Wun. Spojrzał przez iluminator mostka na powierzchnię planety. Wiedział, że za chwilę zrówna z ziemią najcenniejszy skarb tej planety. Jednak nie obchodziło go to. Xion VIII było tylko jakimś punktem na mapie Galaktyki pozbawionym znaczenia. Istnienie czy nieistnienie tej planety nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia dla kogokolwiek ważniejszego w Nowej Republice. Za to Shouw nie chciał tracić zbędnego czasu na planetę, która nie była nawet chroniona flotą. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na zostawienie za sobą wrogiego zgrupowania, które było liczniejsze od pułku. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego wyeliminowanie niemal nic go nie kosztowało. - Sir! Nadeszła odpowiedź zwrotna! Wróg podaje się za niejakiego „generała Yuana Xara” i twierdzi, że nie ewakuuje cywilnej populacji, bo jest to niewykonalne. Dodał do tego, że nie chce toczyć tej bitwy, gdyż według niego rozleje się jedynie niepotrzebnie krew po obu stronach - zameldował inny oficer. Wun Shouw się roześmiał się. Śmiał się głośno, a jego podkomendni patrzyli na niego. Po chwili spoważniał. - Ten cały Yuan Xar albo zna się na żartach albo jest odrealniony. Nie ma mowy o żadnym „toczeniu bitwy” - generał podsumował chłodno - rozpocznijcie bombardowanie orbitalne i obróćcie wszystkie fortyfikacje wojskowe w perzynę! Niech każdy okręt, który nie musi pilnować tunelów nadprzestrzennych otworzy ogień w zgrupowanie tego całego „Yuana Xara”! Strzelajcie przez dziesięć minut! Potem się stąd zwijamy. - Już się robi, sir. Oficerowie komunikacyjni przekazali rozkazy innym statkom. Operatorzy dział zasiedli do obsługiwania ich. Wieżyczki się obróciły w stronę miasta. Wycelowano w jego stronę. Załadowano pociski do środka armat. Gdy upłynęło dwadzieścia minut od wysłania wiadomości do cywili na planecie, kanonierzy jak jeden mąż pociągnęli za spusty. Potężna nawała ogniowa spadła na miasto stołeczne. Dym wzbił się w powietrze, a niezliczone eksplozje rozświetliły niebo kładąc kres historii stolicy Xion VIII. Wun zachował powagę mając marsową minę na twarzy. Rotmistrz będący dowódcą 66. szwadronu kawalerii przyglądał się rozwojowi sytuacji na froncie jego zgrupowania. Powoli już zaczynały go nużyć te małe potyczki. Ani nie były one dla emocjonujące, ani nie było z nich jakichkolwiek korzyści taktycznych, operacyjnych czy karierowych. Jedynie były nużące, monotonne, bezcelowe i nudne. Oficer siedział na swym statycznym śmigaczu i obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Koło niego stało dziesięciu ochroniarzy. Powoli grupka około trzech kawalerzystów na śmigaczach wróciła. Po środku nich był uśmiechnięty zastępca, który trzymał uszkodzony hełm pomiędzy udami. Miał lekką zabandażowaną ranę na czole po cięciu bronią białą. Zatrzymał swój śmigacz, zsiadł z niego, a hełm zostawił na nim. Stanął na baczność i zasalutował. - Melduję, że wygraliśmy… - nim mógł cokolwiek dodać przerwano mu. - Czyli kolejny atak piechoty został odparty? - z ust rotmistrza padło zdanie. Wypowiedziane takim tonem, że można było się zastanawiać się czy to jest pytanie czy to twierdzenie. - Nie tylko odparto ich, ale wzięliśmy jakichś trzydziestu jeńców do niewoli, ma’am - dodał zadowolony porucznik, któremu nie przeszkadzało przerwanie raportu sytuacyjnego czy posiadanie rany na czole. Dalej czuł radość z powodu odparcia wroga. - Czyli zapowiada się powtórka z dni poprzednich - rotmistrz zdjęła hełm z głowy pozwalając swoim długim włosom opaść aż do połowy pleców. Włożyła nakrycie głowy pod lewą pachę przytrzymując lewym ramieniem. Wyjęła manierkę, otworzyła ją i upiła z niej łyk wody. Spojrzała w niebo z wyraźną irytacją - jestem już tym znudzona. Ósmy dzień bitwy, a my nic tylko tłuczemy się z niedoróbkami i pomiotami nie większymi od batalionu. Coś jeszcze się wydarzyło godnego uwagi? - Dałem pierwszy pluton na linię frontu, a drugi i trzeci pluton pod jego osłoną odpoczywają. Poza tym to nic nie mam do dodania, ma’am - skończył swój raport entuzjastyczny porucznik. - W takim razie spocznij i odpocznij, poruczniku - powiedziała Tadia Northon zastanawiając się nad całą tą sytuacją. Armijny Oddział Wydzielony „M’kadronus” toczył zażarty bój z Czwartą Armią, a w tym czasie korpus kawalerii Honga Kaasa nie miał za bardzo nic do roboty. Stan ten utrzymywał się od dłuższego czasu. Nie był on jednak wieczny. Nagle na całym froncie korpusu kawalerii spadła potężna nawała artyleryjska, do której nie mogły być nawet porównywane atrońskie nawały z dni poprzednich. Żadna z nich nie obejmowała tak ogromnego obszaru i nie była jednocześnie tak zmasowana. Przez dwadzieścia minut tysiące moździerzy, armat, dział piechoty, haubic, dział przeciwlotniczych i dział przeciwpancernych prowadziło zmasowany ostrzał. To jednak było dopiero preludium. Na całym froncie do ataku ruszyło naraz kilkadziesiąt tysięcy piechurów republikańskich wspartych niezliczonymi pojazdami pancernymi. Jeden z adiutantów obudził natychmiast dowódcę atrońskiego korpusu oraz poinformował jego sztab o sytuacji. Cały sztab zebrał się wraz z adiutantem przed wejściem do namiotu. - Sir! Dwudziesta Trzecia Grupa Operacyjna przeszła do generalnej ofensywy! Front się chwieje! - zameldował przerażony adiutant Hongowi Kaasowi, który właśnie był w swoim namiocie w trakcie przebierania się. - Panowie! Po pierwsze: nie panikujcie - uspokajał Hong ziewając przeciągle - po drugie: 23. Grupa Operacyjna nie ma na wyposażeniu tylu dział, żeby prowadzić taką nawałę artyleryjską. - No to jest jeszcze gorzej, sir! Atakuje nas wzmocniona 23. Grupa Operacyjna! Sama ta Grupa Operacyjna ma conajmniej dwa razy tyle co my! - adiutant zamiast się uspokoić panikował. Nastawienie przełożonego wcale go nie uspokajało. Wręcz przeciwnie: czuł się jeszcze gorzej. - Sądząc po ilości środków atakuje nas cała 6. Armia. A to jest bardzo dobra wiadomość - Kaas ziewnął po raz drugi mlaskając przy tym parę razy. Spojrzał na sztabowców, którzy zdawali się być dalecy od bycia uspokojonymi. - No to jeszcze gorzej! Atakują nas sześciokrotnie większe siły! - adiutant się zastanawiał czy nie rozmawia przypadkiem z szaleńcem. - Jakie tam „gorzej”? O czym ty mówisz? Jesteśmy w idealnej sytuacji! - Hong parsknął ze śmiechu i założył na siebie swój płaszcz. - Czemuż to niby, sir? - spytał zaciekawiony szef sztabu, który przed tą bitwą nie miał zaszczytu współpracować z tymże generałem. - Powód jest prosty: możemy teraz zrobić dosłownie cokolwiek - Kaas założył swe spodnie i przyczepił do nich kaburę. Zrobił chwilową pauzę, dając czas jego słuchaczom na przemyślenie wypowiedzi, po czym dodał - możemy się wycofać. Możemy przejść do ofensywy czy do defensywy. Możemy wypróbować niewypróbowanych dotąd taktyk. Możemy zrobić wszystko i nikt nas za to nie będzie osądzał. Jeżeli przegramy to powiemy, że wróg miał przygniatającą przewagę i „nikt nie mógłby wygrać w takich okoliczności”. Jeżeli wygramy lub zremisujemy to będziemy tryumfowali. Nie mamy nic do stracenia, a możemy zyskać. Idealna sytuacja do podjęcia decyzji. Oficerów zaskoczył ten nietypowy tok rozumowania. Jednych dlatego, bo generał zdawał się w ich oczach nie myśleć lub być wariatem. Drugich dlatego, bo to gadanie zdawało się nie mieć sensu, ale przecież było logiczne. Zastanawiali się nad tym co tu zrobić, aż nagle niezręczną ciszę przerwano. - Ma to sens - szczerze powiedział szef sztabu szeroko się uśmiechając i śmiejąc się. Adiutant spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą obawiając się, że reszta zgodzi się z szefem sztabu i generałem korpusu. Hong założył czapkę na głowę i przyjrzał się swoim oficerom. - Co tak stoicie i gapicie się we mnie jak w święty obrazek? Do roboty, a nie marnujecie czas! - krzyknął do nich Kaas pół-poważnie, pół-żartobliwie. Olbrzymi generał o posturze niedźwiedzia i z gęstymi, dużymi wąsami jakich nie powstydziłby się żaden mężny kawalerzysta, udał się wraz ze swoimi ludźmi do kwatery polowej sztabu. Po przygotowaniu artyleryjskim do boju ruszyły dwie dywizje piechoty: 25. i 136. Dając wszystkie siły piechoty na front, a nic do rezerwy, miały dużą siłę uderzeniową spychając kawalerzystów, którzy szybko się wycofali. Piechurzy ruszyli za nim w pościg. Artyleria uformowana chwilę temu w jedną armijną baterię milczała, gdyż przestawiano ją do poszczególnych dywizji. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem Paxa, który obserwował wszystko ze swojego wozu sztabowego. - Wróg się wycofuje na całej linii, sir! - wesoło zameldował jeden z oficerów. - Nie minęło pół godziny, a wróg jest już w generalnym odwrocie! - dodał drugi. Olen przyglądał się temu gromiono wroga i spychano go wszędzie. Morale Szóstej Armii podnosiło się z tego powodu, a żołnierze odzyskiwali wiarę w zwycięstwo. Trauma drugiego dnia bitwy dzisiaj właśnie była leczona, a najliczniejsza z trzech składowych Grupy Armii Yan odzyskiwała pełną sprawność. Dowódca uśmiechał się zadowolony ze swojego sukcesu. Po chwili jednak jego rozmyślania przerwał meldunek. - Sir! Nasze oddziały czołowe są w odwrocie! - poinformował jeden z łączników mając na uszach nauszniki. - Co się stało? - Wróg przeprowadził kontratak na całej linii i mając efekt zaskoczenia pokonali straże przednie - dodał ten sam łącznościowiec. - Jak to?! To niemożliwe! - oburzył się jeden ze sztabowców. - Niech 69. dywizja piechoty i 17. dywizja piechoty oskrzydlą wroga i zamkną w kotle główne wrogie siły! - rozkazał Olen. Zaskoczył go ten ofensywny manewr. Zaskoczyła go zdolność ofensywna wroga i jego wola walki. Jednak nie przejmował się tym kontratakiem. Dalej panował nas bitwą. Obie dywizje posłusznie ruszyły, żeby oskrzydlić korpus kawalerii. W tym momencie kawalerzyści na całej linii odskoczyli od 136. dywizji i 25. dywizji. Zwycięstwo znowu było w garści Republikanów. Wilhelm Tawk wraz ze swoją 69. dywizją piechoty ruszył naprzód. Jego zgrupowanie oraz 17. dywizja miały wziąć w kleszcze wrogą kawalerię. Oficer z dumą obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Nikt nie stawiał żadnego oporu jego ludziom, którzy bez problemu przekraczali niezliczone lasy i pagórki. Proste zwycięstwo było tuż przed nim. Tak samo jak awans i ręka Kay-… - Sir! Jesteśmy otoczeni! Nasza flanka została przełamana zmasowanym ogniem artylerii! - z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go nie - Co do kurwy?! Prze-przecież mamy przewagę liczebną i zmiażdżyliśmy ich naszą Baterią Armijną! To niemożliwe! - Wilhelm był zszokowany. To co się działo przekraczało jego wyobrażenia. Jego dywizja piechoty ponosiła klęskę za klęską ulegając atakom wroga z wszystkich stron. Front się załamywał, a piechurzy wszędzie się wycofywali. Wroga artyleria czyniła spustoszenie w szeregach piechoty. Temu obrazowi przyglądali się też inni i inaczej na niego reagowali. - Generale! Podzielił pan nasze siły w obliczu przeważającego wroga. Złamał pan naczelną zasadę sztuki wojennej, sir - szef sztabu był wyraźnie zaniepokojony tym co zrobił przełożony. - Tak, ale widzisz, że przecież wygrywamy - odparł Hong śmiejąc się. Wyglądał jak duży śmiejący się niedźwiedź ubrany w mundur atroński. - Widzę, sir… a-ale jak to możliwe?! - To jest proste. W pierwszej linii trzymałem bardzo małą część mych sił, więc zadane mi straty za pomocą ich nawały artyleryjskiej były minimalne. Z powodu rozmiaru tej nawały musieli do niej skoncentrować większość swej artylerii. Dzięki temu ogołocili swoje dywizje piechoty z ich artylerii. Wycofując się niemal od razu po tej nawale skłoniłem wroga do niedoceniania mnie, więc po rozpoznaniu bojem przeszli do generalnej ofensywy. Wystarczyło dać im czas na poklepanie się po plecach i wypicie szampana z okazji zwycięstwa, żeby wylać na nich kubeł zimnej wody poprzez ten kontratak na całej linii. Dzięki transmisjom na żywo z hełmów moich zwiadowców dostrzegłem reakcje Republikanów. Żołnierze z prawego zgrupowania anemicznie przeszli do ponownego ataku, bo przypomniała im się taktyka pozorowanego odwrotu, którą stosowaliśmy przeciwko nim przez cały ostatni tydzień. Z powodu swego wyuczonego lęku nie poważyli się na gwałtowne działania. Dzięki temu nie musieli być wiązani walką przez moje siły, bo sami przestali być jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem dla mnie. Żołnierze z lewego zgrupowania natomiast kontratakowali ochoczo, bo najpewniej z nami nie walczyli w poprzednich dniach i nie mogliśmy ich nauczyć ich strachu przed naszą podstawową taktyką. Widząc brak posłania przez wroga rezerw do lewego czy prawego zgrupowania przeczułem, że szykuje się podwójne oskrzydlenie. Wykorzystując pasywność prawego zgrupowania przerzuciłem siły do ataku przeciwko prawemu kleszczowi oraz lewemu zgrupowaniu, ignorując lewy kleszcz i prawe zgrupowanie. Rozdzieliłem moje niecałe piętnaście tysięcy na dwie równe połowy. Jedna zaatakowała lewe zgrupowanie, a druga właśnie atakuje prawy kleszcz. Wykorzystując strachliwość wroga przed naszą kawalerią oraz to, że artyleria (z powodu tamtej nawały artyleryjskiej) została zabrana oddziałom liniowym, mam przewagę psychologiczną i ogniową. Do tego dorzucając fakt, że atakujemy ich z wielu stron, ich morale musi jeszcze bardziej spadać - wyjaśnił zadowolony Hong, na końcu klepiąc swój brzuch - a wszystko dzięki słuchaniu tego. - Wydaje się być wariatem… ale to co robi działa… - szef sztabu nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Olen Pax wysłuchiwał wszystkich raportów sytuacyjnych z jego czterech dywizji. Dwie kolejne dalej nie były zaangażowane w walkę. Siedział w polowym mobilnym centrum dowodzenia i patrzył na tych dowódców dwóch dywizji (25. i 69.) proszących o wsparcie. - Sir! Mój front się załamuje! Bez natychmiastowego wsparcia przegram! - meldował Wilhelm Tawk. Dowódca 25. dywizji też prosił o wsparcie, ale nie aż tak mocno jak Tawk. W końcu Olen powstał ze swojego siedzenia i krzyknął rzucając ołówek w kąt, po czym przeszedł do relatywnie spokojnego tonu. - Idioci! Wróg ma tylko piętnaście tysięcy żołnierzy. Nasze rozpoznanie to potwierdziło już sto razy. Każdy z was ma osobno szesnaście tysięcy. Jakim cudem mogliście dać się zamknąć w kotle!? I to naraz! Mając razem dwukrotną przewagę nad nimi! Wytłumaczcie jak to się da zrobić! - Pax zabiłby na miejscu tę dwójkę, gdyby byli tu fizycznie, a nie tylko na hologramach. - Sir! Większość naszej artylerii jest dopiero dosyłana z rozformowanej Armijnej Baterii. Mamy pod ręką jedynie jedną piątą tego co normaln-… - Tawk próbował się tłumaczyć. - Nie zmienia to faktu, że macie więcej piechoty, pistoletów, karabinów, LKMów, CKMów, wozów wsparcia piechoty i pojazdów pancernych - odpowiedział już uspokojony Pax. Rozłączył się z oboma generałami. Usiadł na swym fotelu. Chwilę odetchnął i bez namysłu rozkazał szefowi sztabowi - doślijcie Wilhelmowi wsparcie w postaci 14. dywizji piechoty Vlada. 25. dywizję wesprze 17. dywizja piechoty. 136. dywizja piechoty przetnie Atronowi drogę odwrotu. 26. dywizja pancerna oraz kwatera główna mają posuwać się za resztą 6. Armii w odwodzie. Stopniowo dochodząca do walki republikańska artyleria zmniejszała przewagę ogniową Konfederatów. Natarcie powoli traciło na tempie. Republikanie odzyskiwali wolę do walki, a efekt zaskoczenia zaczął się ulatniać. Hong Kaas odskoczył od obu dywizji widząc, że oba jego atuty ulatniały się niczym powietrze. Ledwo udało mu się uciec z kotła zaplanowanego przez Paxa. Szósta Armia jednak tak łatwo nie odpuszczała. Parła na przód nie dając chwili wytchnienia samotnemu korpusowi. Jego dwie dywizje kawalerii (20. i 21.) panicznie wycofywały się przed ścigającą ich piechotą zmotoryzowaną. Od czasu do czasu działa samobieżne NRu otwierały do nich krótkie, zmasowane salwy. Straty były olbrzymie, a cały front korpusu się załamał. Śmigacze wycofywały się, a Pax cały czas to je oskrzydlał cały czas wymuszając na nich uważanie na jego armię. Rozpędzona kawaleria wkrótce natrafiła na kompleks obozów jenieckich „Vasserlot”. Nie miała jednak czasu się w nim okopać, bo 69. dywizja piechoty wsparta artylerią całej Grupy Operacyjnej wypchnęła ich stamtąd. - Sir! Rozpoznanie bojem piechoty i artylerii potwierdziło, że wrogich fortyfikacji na naszym południowym skrzydle nie będzie się dało gdziekolwiek łatwo sforsować. - Przejęliśmy niejaki kompleks obozów jenieckich „Vasserlot”, sir! Szacuje się, że jest tam conajmniej kilka tysięcy naszych żołnierzy! - Zyskaliśmy nienaruszone składy amunicji i naszej (zdobytej przedtem przez wroga) broni palnej! Pax przysłuchiwał się meldunkom oficerów. Wszystko poszło szybko, gładko i sprawnie. Sam nie zakładał takiego optymistycznego wariantu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. - Głęboka operacja jednak jest działającą doktryną! Anaron Tarkin miał rację, a ja to właśnie teraz udowodniłem! W połączonym sztabie Naczelnego Dowództwa Wojsk Konfederacji Atronu zapanował chaos. Lokalizacja bunkru sztabowego znana była jedynie wąskiemu gronu osób. Natomiast sam budynek wyglądał dość „zwyczajnie”. Znajdowało się tutaj zarówno olbrzymie centrum łączności, archiwa z różnych raportów i spraw organizacyjno-treningowych, toalety, sypialnie, jadalnie oraz miejsca przeznaczone wyłącznie do symulacji czy gier wojennych. Oczywiście - wszystko z tego było jak najwyższej jakości. Jednak sama jakość ekwipunku w budynku nie była w stanie rozwiązać problemów na froncie. - Sir! Czwarta Armia wpierw ścigała Screama, aż do linii Preut, ale wtedy nasz kontratak na skrzydłach ich centrum zagroził im okrążeniem. Ntras zastosował jakąś taktykę umożliwiającą mu zatrzymać atak nawet Jedi i republikanie zdecydowali się wycofać z powstałego wybrzuszenia. Zadano, im znaczne straty w tym panicznym odwrocie, ale nie udało się okrążyć i zniszczyć żadnej z trzech dywizji, Naczelny Wodzu. - 1. Korpus kawalerii odparł pierwotne słabe ataki wrogiej piechoty, ale po otwarciu zmasowanego ognia artyleryjskiego wroga, wielokrotnemu przełamaniu frontu i oskrzydleniu jegoż siły, zdecydował się na odwrót. Straty są znaczne. Po drodze udało mu się ewakuować garnizon z kompleksu obozów jenieckich „Vasserlot”. Kompleks wpadł w ręce wroga. Wraz ze świeżymi dziesięcioma tysiącami republikańskich żołnierzy oraz licznym sprzętem, sir. - Sir, nasza pułapka zastawiona na Czwartą Armię się nie udała. Szósta Armia rozbiła korpus kawalerii, który stanowił dotychczas większość naszych świeżych sił, oraz powiększyła ilość swych żołnierzy o dziesięć tysięcy. Szacunkowo może ona mieć nawet sto tysięcy żołnierzy, podczas gdy Hong ma najwyżej 12 tysięcy, Gwardia ma 18 tysięcy, Armijny Oddział Wydzielony ma mniej niż 40 tysięcy, a 4. Armia ma ok. 50 tysięcy żołnierzy. Co mamy robić, sir? Wszyscy odwrócili swój wzrok w stronę jedynego człowieka uważanego za zdolnego odmienić losy bitwy. Cały dotychczasowy plan zdawał się okazać klapą. Zagłada Honga Kaasa oraz odwrót Marka Skywalkera uczyniły dotychczasowe manewry bezsensownymi i doprowadziły do niepotrzebnego wykrwawienia Konfederatów. Klęska zajrzała sztabowcom w oczy... Natomiast Lord M’kadronus stał na czymś co miało przypominać kładkę na mostku. Nie wydawał się z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zakuta w czarny pancerz postać zdawała się być nieruchoma. - Co mamy robić, sir? - ponowił pytanie przerażony oficer. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Na tyłach obu stron |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Tajfun się rozkręca }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja/Opowiadania